They Call Her Blessed
by ennaxxor
Summary: Snapshots of three different Mother's Days Vega and Wylie spend together over the years.


**A/N:** Here's a slightly late Mother's Day fic! I wasn't able to finish it on Sunday, so I aimed for Wega Wednesday instead. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Mother's Day, 2015_

Wylie was on the phone when Vega arrived at his apartment, her arms full of takeout food for them to enjoy during their gaming planned for that afternoon. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and immediately took all the bags from her, keeping the phone balanced between his ear and his shoulder.

"My mom," he mouthed to Vega, before turning to deposit the food on his coffee table. Vega closed the front door behind her and followed him into the living room.

"Yeah, she just got here actually," Wylie said into the phone as he spread out the bags. He turned to Vega, "My mom says hi."

"Hi Mrs. Wylie!" Vega said loudly from where she'd settled in on his couch.

"Did you hear that?" Wylie asked his mom. "Cool. Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later. Oh, can you tell Jen happy Mother's Day from me too? Thanks. Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Vega barely registered as Wylie sat down next to her and started giving her updates on his family back in Indiana. It was Mother's Day. She'd known it was coming up soon – with all the advertisements for gifts and flowers, it was hard not to know – but the realization that it was _today_ made her stomach drop. She busied herself by spreading some food on her plate, even though her appetite was all but gone. It wasn't until Wylie reached out and put his hand over hers that she realized he'd stopped talking about his family.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Vega nodded, keeping her eyes on her plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay… Are you sure?"

She could feel her defensive wall rising, but it crumbled when she finally looked up and saw the concern in Wylie's eyes.

"It's just… it's Mother's Day. It's never a great day when everyone else is celebrating something you can barely remember. And this one kind of snuck up on me."

Wylie's mouth formed a silent "oh." After a moment, he gently turned Vega's hand over and entwined their fingers.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Vega looked back down at their hands.

"You're helping already."

* * *

 _Mother's Day, 2020_

Vega wasn't concerned when she woke up to find herself alone in bed – now that she was well into her third trimester, it was common for Wylie to get an earlier start than her on the weekends, while she tried to squeeze in another hour or so of sleep.

What _did_ concern her was the smell of smoke.

"Wylie?" she called out, getting to her feet as quickly as her stomach would allow her to.

She heard a faint, and not very convincing, "Everything's fine!"

Vega followed to smoke to their kitchen, where Wylie was surrounded by a number of pots and pans that held blackened food Vega couldn't immediately identify. The smoke detector was on the kitchen table, batteries removed.

"I thought after the brownie incident of '16 we decided that you wouldn't ever try to cook or bake again?"

She expected a quick comeback, or at the very least a sheepish smile, so when Wylie's only response was a mumbled "sorry" she knew something was wrong.

"Hey, you know I really don't care if you want to give cooking another shot," Vega said gently, stepping closer to rest a hand on his arm. "But is there a reason you were inspired at –" she glanced at the oven clock, "– eight in the morning on a Sunday?"

Wylie sighed.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. For Mother's Day."

"Oh." Once again, the holiday had snuck up without her noticing. But for the first time, instead of the heavy weight that normally accompanied this realization, she felt a warmth spread through her instead. "But – I'm not a mom yet."

Wylie looked at her as if she'd just said that Cho had quit the FBI to pursue stand-up comedy.

"Of _course_ you're a mom," he insisted. "You've been carrying our daughter for eight months. I know you already love her just as much as I do. _And_ it's thanks to you that our house is already baby-proof for whenever she starts crawling."

Vega blinked away the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes, not sure if she could entirely blame them on her pregnancy hormones.

"I'm just sorry I messed up your first Mother's Day," Wylie finished, gesturing to the mess around him.

Vega shook her head, taking Wylie's hand and resting it on her stomach. As if on cue, their daughter kicked at their hands.

"I've got you, and we've got her," Vega assured him. "Today is perfect."

* * *

 _Mother's Day, 2026_

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up!"

Vega opened her eyes just in time to see two bundles of energy jump up and join her on the bed.

"And what are you two doing up so early this morning?" she asked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around each of her daughters.

"We made you breakfast!" Ada said excitedly.

"And it's edible, I promise," Wylie added, slowly entering the room with a tray of food.

"It looks delicious!" Vega said as he put the food down in front of her.

"I poured the cereal!" said Liv, pointing at the bowl that held a mix of Fruit Loops and Lucky Charms.

"And I made the scrambled eggs!" Ada said proudly.

"All by yourself?"

"Daddy turned on the stove. But I wouldn't let him stir them cause he burns things."

Vega tried not to laugh as she glanced up at Wylie, but he just shrugged.

"Daddy supa – supavised," said Liv.

" _Supervised_ ," Ada corrected.

"I did make the bacon," Wylie said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Vega asked in surprise.

"It's the microwave kind," Ada whispered loudly into Vega's ear, and this time Vega couldn't hold back her laugh.


End file.
